freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bidybab
Bidybab = The s are a pair of small animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They first appear on Night 2. Appearance The Bidybabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. Each of the two have different colored eyes - one has light purple eyes, and other has blue-green eyes. They feature a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, smaller ears, and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They are also barefoot. Behavior Bidybab is only active in Circus Gallery on Night 2. While the HandUnit is rebooting the power to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the player must hide under the desk until the power is restored. While under the desk, Bidybab will enter the room and proceed to look underneath, peering through the holes that riddle the door that protects the player. After it does that, Bidybab will attempt to pry open the door and pull it open to get inside. The player's job is to try and hold the door shut to keep the enemy out. If the player fails to keep the door shut, Bidybab's jumpscare will trigger, resulting in a game over. Trivia * They are the only animatronics in the game to speak in a British accent. * From the fourth teaser for the game, there are seven Bidybabs. In the final product, however, are seemingly only two of them. * Bidybabs are one of few the animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the other two being Minireena and Bon Bon. ** However, though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Baby's image. * Bidybabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, and Minireena. * On rare occasions, the player can see a Bidybab appear in the window of the Elevator for the entire trip down. **This can also happen in Circus Gallery on Night 3. * Like Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5. * While not physically appearing in the trailer, it is possible that Bidybab's voice can be heard speaking. At the end of the trailer, Bidybab's voice said "You don't know what we've been through.". *Bidybab's voice seems to be similiar to a Sentry Turret's voice from Portal and Portal 2. However, turret's voice seem to be emotionless while Bidybab shows at least two. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Bidybab Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk. 1652.png|Texture of Bidybab during the hallucinations. Miscellanous Teasers 7Animatronics.JPG|Bidybab from the fourth teaser. Hidden_BABY.png|Bidybab from the fourth teaser, brightened. Baby's face can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. Customnightteaser.JPG|Bidybab appearing in the teaser for the game's update. Extra FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Bidybabs as seen with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. |-|Audio = Bidybab Bidybab's lines all occur when hidden under the desk in Night 2. The sound Bidybabs emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with the Minireenas. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics